All About Aureans
by Gary12379
Summary: Welcome to my world! Join me, Tigala, and Tony Stark himself along with his friend, the Aurean Princess Comet herself to find out about mutants and learn about upcoming stories!
1. Chapter 1

**All About Aureans**

**All About****Aureans**

**Dear Human, **

**I,****Tigala****, along with the other five****Aurean****clan leaders Flame, Peter,****Rairyuu****,****Shadoweye****, and Aaron welcome you to this world of ours. It is unusual, fascinating, remarkable, but at the same time frightening.  
How do I pronounce my name? Like this: (T-ga-la) for me, (Rare-you) for Rairyuu, and (Air-on) for Aaron. We have a language called Aurean. Here are a few simple words:  
Brotherta (You roll the 'R' before the 'ta')  
Siserta,  
Motherta,  
Fatherta,  
Grandmotherta,  
Grandfatherta,  
Helloeata, (Hello-ate-ta)  
Byta, (Bye)  
Asakah (Yes)  
Noeata, (No)  
And Mekelet! (Get out!) (Say: Meh-kel-et)  
As we explore this world created by our author, Gary12379, I urge that you, Carpetbakr, Ultrared55, Cindylou30, and others when the time comes to kneel before the princess Comet and say:  
"Alkrendeta no hi I fi si ta ri ka la!" (Hail to the princess of the mutants!)  
Memorize it? Good! Now let's get started shall we?  
Akameah! (Ah-ka-meh!' Let's go!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All About Aureans**

**Chapter 2: A History**

**Tigala: And now, a history of our people.  
**

**Long ago, when humans were still in the primitive ages, we mutants appeared alongside them. We knew about each other then, and lived side by side in harmony... until the Middle Ages. It was then that humans saw that they could use us as slaves and as a result, war broke out and eventually every known mutant on the planet united to erase the memories of our existence.  
What a shame... moving on...  
Why do we call ourselves Aureans? Well, it all comes from our main power and weapon in fighting, Aura Spheres. One concentrates really hard to form their energy into a bluish sphere made of aura and fires it off at the opponent. IT NEVER MISSES ITS TARGET and will keep on chasing after the target if he or she runs.  
Huh? Yes, ImaAvenger, that means you could run across the world and it would still follow you. *wink*  
Other than that, there are six clans:  
The People of the Candle;  
The People of the Shadow;  
The People of the Dragon;  
The Sora clan;  
The Kalicta clan;  
And The People of the Mountain.  
These clans were formed as time went on from the early Middle Ages starting with The People of the Candle, to the 1880's, ending with the Sora clan.  
Yes Carpetbakr?  
Oh! You want to know more about these clans? Well, I said I would tell you the history of our people so let's begin! :)**

**The People of the Candle live in Saudi Arabia; a nomadic tribe that wanderers around the desert. They are the smallest of the clans, with only 100 people. They are all Christians and their leader is Flame, a beautiful woman. They were founded after the great war between humans and mutants in 1459.  
They are peaceful, respectful of others, fierce in their beliefs, and are not afraid to battle. However, they are known to be shy and quite bitter when it comes to strangers. But they are also amazing with technology as well.  
Huh? How are they you great with such mentioned thing when there are no electronics in the desert? It's a secret Cindylou30! **

**The People of the Shadow are living ghosts! You see, when they die, their body is gone, but their soul remains. No one knows why this happens, but our scientists believe that it has something to do with genes and what-the-heck not. They are very mischievous and playful as well as immature. Their leader was and will be until the end of time, Shadoweye, a beautiful woman ghost with a third eye that sprouts in the middle of her forehead. The main clan lives in Japan and they are the largest out of the all the clans. They are responsible for ghost stories, rumors, hauntings, and more. They can materialize, (Meaning to make themselves touchable) into the world and cause either more damage or help others. They were founded not long after The People of the Candle.  
**

**The People of the Dragon live deep in the mountains of Russia. They raise dragons and are the second smallest clan with Christians that make up the clan. They are defensive, defiant, and passive when angry but they are really sweet people and live in harmony with nature. Humans who are descendants of this clan will have a strong chance of bonding with animals in their life. Their leader is Rairyuu, (Say Rare-you) a lovely female warrior. This clan was founded in 1556.**

**The Sora clan lives in Maine and they are excellent fishermen and women, great at keeping lighthouses lit during a storm, and they NEVER get seasick. However, they are battle-hungry, aggressive, fast runners, nervous when around humans, quick to flee and are easily offended. Yet despite their seemingly many flaws, they are great friends to have and are fiercely loyal and tough in battle. Their leader is Peter, a handsome male. This clan came to be in 1880.**

**The Kalicta clan, (Say Kal-ick-ta) lives in Alaska. Their leader is none other than me, Tigala! (Say T-ga-la) We were founded at the end of the 1700's and are contended, beautiful, well-fed, and perfectly adapted to living in snow. However, we are tempted by beautiful things and are uptight at times and even I've been known to throw a temper tantrum! *laugh* But nonetheless we are here to give wisdom and courage to humans and mutants alike.**

**The last clan, the People of the Mountain, are a rarely seen clan that was banished from their native home in Ireland all the way to living up in Mount Everest! Their lungs can store oxygen well and thus that is why they are able to survive.  
What's that Carpetbakr? You want to know why they were banished? *sigh* It's a complicated story and a very long one too.  
Anyways,  
the clan's leader is Aaron, (Say Air-on) a proud independent man who is approaching his 2,000th birthday! How has he lived that long and still looking like he 25? Well, some mutants are born with something called reprecussive powers, which means that they are able to outlive humans until the power wears off or they die of sickness, injury, or are killed in battle. This clan speaks up for what is right and they are not afraid to challenge the written laws. They are bold and brash but gentle and humble. Be warned though, they insult humans sometimes so watch your tongue!  
They were founded before the great battle between humans and mutants in the Middle Ages.**

**And that's all the clans! Which one is your favorite? Which one do you think you belong in and why? Which leader do you want to meet?  
Come now, settle down ImaAvenger! We'll delve more into the world in the next chapter. Until then, Alameah (Say alla-meh)! *May we meet again!*  
Practice saying this reply phrase everyone in the meantime: Shalameah! (Say: Shalla-meh) *We shall meet again!***

**Until then young ones!  
Tigala.**


End file.
